Juste une nuit
by choup37
Summary: AU. Venu passer la soirée en boite de nuit, Jack est abordé par un mystérieux étranger aux intentions clairement énoncées (Jack/Ten).


**Ma première fic sur Ten et il faut que ce soit dans un AU xD. Cela me tournait dans la tête depuis un moment, voilà, c'est écrit! Une petite fic sans aucune prétention sinon de m'amuser, soyez indulgent si vous trouvez Ten OC, je ne le maitrise pas bien encore :)**

 ** _Note:_ Pour ceux qui suivent Lonely Angels, le tome 3 est en cours de publication ;)**

* * *

 **Juste une nuit**

* * *

Jack lâcha un soupir d'ennui : la boite de nuit dans laquelle il était descendu ce soir était bondée, la foule compacte dansant et buvant autour de lui. En temps ordinaire, tous les ingrédients auraient été réunis pour passer une excellente soirée, mais aucune personne ne parvenait à attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

Depuis sa banquette, celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil las aux corps se mouvant sur la piste: les visages se fondaient les uns dans les autres, les crinières blondes ou brunes se succédant pour former une mer floue et sans intérêt.

Pourquoi était-il sorti ce soir ?

 _-La place est libre ?_

Jack releva les yeux de son verre, prêt à envoyer balader l'abruti l'ayant dérangé dans son alcôve. Sa tirade mourut dans sa gorge, cependant, lorsqu'il découvrit deux yeux chocolat le fixant avec intensité. Quand son cerveau accepta de recommencer à marcher, un temps indéterminé plus tard, ce fut pour mourir sur le sourire espiègle du dieu le fixant patiemment.

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux mèches brunes se battant avec furie sur son crâne, avant de descendre le long de son visage, pour mieux dévorer la peau pâle révélée sous la chemise bleu nuit. Simplicité et chic parfaitement mélangés : que venait-il d'affirmer sur les robots tous identiques des boites de nuit ?

Répondre. Monsieur Beauté du siècle attendait sa réponse.

 _-Bien sûr,_ répondit-il en lui lançant son sourire 4000 watt.

Celui du canon augmenta : le regard de Jack se perdit dans les rangées de dents parfaites, une envie irrésistible d'y passer sa langue montant en lui.

 _-Génial_ !

Jack sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors que l'inconnu se laissait tomber à coté de lui sur la banquette.

 _-Généralement, c'est moi qui pose cette question_ , commenta-t-il en acceptant le verre tendu.

 _-Cela vous dérange?_ répliqua le nouveau venu, ses magnifiques prunelles rivées sur lui alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de sa propre boisson.

 _-Jamais quand ce sont de si beaux yeux,_ susurra-t-il en se rapprochant.

Le sourire du nouveau venu se fit rusé, ses yeux pétillant lorsqu'il ronronna, sa main glissant sur sa cuisse pour la caresser :

 _-Ne faites pas erreur. Il n'existe qu'une seule proie dans cette alcôve, et ce n'est pas moi._

 _-Vraiment?_ murmura ce dernier, ses joues rougies autant par sa réplique que le soudain contact.

 _-Vraiment,_ ronronna son compagnon, sa main continuant son exploration de sa cuisse.

 _-Vous semblez assumer que je vais me laisser faire_ , répliqua-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

 _-Oh, je compte sur vous pour amener de l'action,_ souffla son interlocuteur, ses joues rosies de plaisir par la joute verbale prenant une teinte plus foncée face à leur brusque proximité.

 _-Hum … Je ne résiste jamais à un tel challenge -_ Sa main se glissa sous son genou, l'attirant à lui – _en particulier lorsqu'il est lancé par une beauté pareille._

Ses lèvres se posèrent avidement sur les siennes, les attaquant sans retenue en même temps que sa main libre plongeait dans ses cheveux. Les deux hommes gémirent en même temps, les doigts de l'inconnu s'agrippant au t-shirt de Jack. La décharge qui venait de les traverser embrasa un peu plus leur corps, les poussant à se coller davantage l'un contre l'autre. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse furieuse, en même temps que leurs mains attrapaient tissu et peau.

Jack sentit sans la voir une main s'infiltrer dans son pantalon : il grogna, mordant la lèvre coincée entre ses dents alors que des doigts atrocement habiles s'emparaient de lui.

Oh, celui-là était joueur : qu'il soit maudit s'il ne répondait pas.

Quittant sa bouche, le capitaine entreprit d'explorer la peau pâle de sa gorge, son souffle commençant à se faire erratique sous les attentions de son nouvel ami.

 _-En temps normal, quand j'atteins ce point, je connais au moins le prénom de mon partenaire,_ lâcha-t-il, taquin. _Histoire de pouvoir le gémir à son oreille_ , susurra-t-il dans celle de l'intéressé, qui sentit la pointe de ses oreilles virer rouge tomate.

 _-John,_ souffla-t-il, gémissant lorsque la langue de l'autre homme traça son lobe.

 _-Enchanté, John,_ grogna-t-il, son ton rauque sous son plaisir, _moi c'est Jack, mais sens-toi libre de m'appeler comme tu le désires. Je crois que toi et moi allons passer une très longue nuit ensemble._

Un long râle lui échappa lorsque la pression sur son sexe augmenta soudainement.

 _-Oh, j'y compte bien,_ murmura John, en entamant un rythme infernal.

Jack gémit, s'agrippant à lui alors que ses yeux se fermaient sous l'afflux soudain de sensations. À une vingtaine de mètres à peine, la foule continuait à danser, leur proximité augmentant l'érotisme du moment.

 _-John .. Tu .. Démon.._

 _-Satisfait, Jack?_ ronronna l'intéressé.

Celui-ci plongea son visage dans son cou, recouvrant la peau déjà rougie de baisers humides. Sa respiration était de plus en plus erratique, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les épaules de John qui rit doucement, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

Ce dernier n'eut comme avertissement que la tension soudaine saisissant le corps de son compagnon : Jack se raidit, un cri silencieux s'échappant de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'effondre contre John, qui le rattrapa pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le capitaine fondit contre lui, se laissant pousser contre la banquette, la main libre de son bourreau se faufilant sous son t-shirt. La seconde continua à le caresser paresseusement quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jack cesse de trembler contre lui.

 _-Bordel, John,_ balbutia-t-il. _Tu .. sais.. certainement .. comment mettre dans l'ambiance._

Un regard coquin lui répondit, alors que l'intéressé terminait de nettoyer son méfait. Jack saisit sa nuque, l'embrassant furieusement.

 _-Mon hôtel, maintenant,_ grogna-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

L'attrapant par la main, il le releva, l'attirant à lui en même temps que l'autre main se posait possessivement sur sa taille. John lui adressa un autre de ses sourires fous, lui faisant manquer un battement de cœur.

 _-Allons-y !_

* * *

La porte de la chambre résonna derrière eux alors que Jack la refermait d'un coup de pied, ses mains tirant sur le long manteau de John pour le lui retirer. Celui-ci s'en libéra d'un mouvement d'épaules, sa bouche ne quittant jamais celle du capitaine se faisant.

Le jeune homme le poussa sur le large lit, toujours complètement habillé. Ses mains attaquèrent la ceinture de son compagnon, la défaisant fébrilement alors que les doigts de John plongeaient sous son t-shirt. Jack le repoussa, plaquant ses mains sur le coté en même temps que ses hanches se frottaient contre les siennes.

 _-Je vais.. prendre.. tout mon temps.. pour te dévorer,_ siffla-t-il.

 _-Tu es certain.. de pouvoir tenir? Tu m'as l'air .. bien empressé,_ commenta John, amusé, avant de gémir lorsque Jack donna un coup de hanche plus rude, sa tête tombant en arrière.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour … mon endurance,_ grogna son compagnon, avant de se pencher pour tracer son cou de sa langue. _Soucis-toi plutôt … de la tienne._

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir venir l'attaque, John glissa son genou sous le sien, sa main droite se libérant pour venir saisir son épaule. Jack atterrit brutalement sur le matelas, un rire lui échappant alors que John attaquait sa gorge.

 _-Pas juste magnifique, alors ? Où as-tu appris cela ?_

 _-Il y a davantage en moi qu'un bel homme, Jack,_ le taquina l'intéressé.

 _-Ah oui?_ Jack enveloppa ses bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre lui. _Comme .. Comme quoi?_ souffla-t-il en même temps que les mains de son compagnon se faufilait sous son t-shirt, taquinant la peau ainsi découverte.

 _-Tu auras toute la soirée pour le découvrir,_ murmura John avant de s'assoir, l'entrainant avec lui.

Les lèvres de Jack se posèrent avidement sur les siennes, le baiser se rompant un instant le temps de retirer son haut avant de reprendre passionnément. Les doigts du capitaine se battaient en parallèle avec les boutons de la chemise de John, celui-ci tendant de l'aider du mieux que sa concentration actuelle le lui permettait.

La chemise tomba bientôt sur le sol, presque immédiatement rejointe par le pantalon de John qui repoussa son futur amant en arrière, son regard enivré. Les yeux de Jack dévoraient chaque centimètre carré de son corps, le capitaine incapable de quitter du regard l'être parfait assis sur ses hanches.

Sa gorge s'assécha, en même temps que son rythme cardiaque augmentait brutalement.

John dut le noter, car son attitude changea, son sourire se faisant félin en même temps que ses mains traçaient les lignes de son torse.

 _-Je te l'ai dit.. Ce soir, ce n'est pas moi la proie._

Jack était loin de se considérer comme timide, mais le magnétisme qui émanait de son partenaire aurait troublé n'importe qui. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsque ce dernier se pencha, ses lèvres commençant une lente exploration de son buste, bientôt accompagnées de ses mains et sa langue. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ses soins : John continua à tracer sa magie pendant de longues minutes, semblant savoir exactement sur quelles zones s'attarder et de quelle manière.

Jack humait doucement, ses mains caressant les cheveux et épaules de son partenaire : les mains de celui-ci se posèrent sur sa ceinture, un doigt effleurant son entrejambe. Le capitaine grogna, ses hanches se soulevant alors que le doigt était remplacé par des lèvres.

 _-John_ , souffla-t-il, _John_ …

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire canaille, avant de retirer gentiment le pantalon, sa gorge s'asséchant à son tour en découvrant son objectif. Il voulut se pencher, mais Jack l'attrapa par l'épaule, l'en empêchant.

 _-Non,_ murmura-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui. _Je te veux d'abord toi,_ chuchota-t-il en inversant leurs positions.

 _-Jack.._

 _-Je me moque que ce ne soit que pour une nuit.. Laisse-moi t'aimer,_ murmura-t-il avant d'unir leurs lèvres.

Le corps de John se joignit au sien alors qu'ils entamaient une danse aussi lente que sensuelle. Les heures s'écoulèrent au ralenti, le silence seulement rompu par les sons de plaisir montant de la chambre. La douceur avait fini par laisser place à la passion, l'ivresse des sens augmentant en même temps que s'accélérait leur étreinte.

Le couple s'effondra en même temps sur le matelas, leur respiration chaotique et membres entremêlés. Jack laissa s'échapper un faible rire, son bras passé autour de la taille de son amant qui lui lança un regard taquin.

 _-Avoue, tu viens d'une autre planète._

Un reniflement se fit entendre.

 _-C'est ta manière de me dire que tu as aimé ?_

Jack explosa de rire, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres rougies.

 _-Aimé? Je .. John, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais autant aimé cela! Et j'ai eu mon lot! Mais là, c'était … magnifique,_ murmura-t-il doucement en même temps que ses joues prenaient une teinte délicieusement rouge.

L'expression de son amant se fit tendre, sa main venant caresser la joue du capitaine qui déglutit.

 _-Oui, cela l'était,_ confirma-t-il doucement.

 _-Qui es-tu?_ grogna Jack en se redressant sur un coude. _Personne ne m'a jamais fait réagir ainsi!_

Son compagnon se frotta la nuque, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres.

 _-Je suis désolé ?_

 _-Oh, ferme-la,_ pesta Jack avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, le rire de John résonnant entre celles-ci.

 _-Vorace !_

 _-Provocateur_ , répliqua le capitaine, avant de les faire rouler sur le lit.

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux: un long grognement lui échappa, avant qu'il ne tende la main, à la recherche de son oreiller.

Sa main atterrit sur une place vide.

Le capitaine poussa un long soupir, avant de remonter vers l'endroit précédemment occupé par son partenaire éphémère. Son nez plongea dans les draps blancs, humant l'odeur encore présente. Il aurait dû s'y attendre : ce n'était que pour une nuit, John n'avait aucune raison de rester. Cela ne signifiait pas que Jack n'aurait pas apprécié un câlin matinal.

Le jeune homme se passa la main sur le visage, avant de secouer la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres au souvenir de la nuit précédente. Il était loin de s'attendre à cela en descendant dans cette boite de nuit : ce n'était sensé être qu'un moyen de se distraire avant son rendez-vous du matin.

Un grognement lui échappa à cette pensée: voilà pourquoi il était revenu à Londres, plutôt que de profiter de sa semaine de vacances en Italie! Le général nouvellement nommé devait rencontrer toute son équipe ce matin, à 11h pétantes, et la présence de Jack, en tant que responsable de l'aviation du régiment, était obligatoire.

 _Faites que ce ne soit pas un bureaucrate,_ pensa celui-ci en se trainant sous la douche. Une demie-heure plus tard, il quittait son hôtel, son uniforme attirant les regards alors qu'il montait dans le taxi l'emmenant à la base.

 _-Bonjour, capitaine!_ s'exclama la jeune blonde assise à l'accueil.

 _-Bonjour, Rose,_ sourit-il. _Ils sont arrivés ?_

Elle hocha la tête, lui indiquant une porte. Jack soupira, avant de retirer son kepi. Rose roula des yeux, amusée :

 _-Cela a l'air d'une torture._

 _-Des heures de ronds de jambes et de négociation de budget à venir.. Un vrai plaisir_ , ironisa-t-il.

 _-Hum … Je ne sais pas.. Je crois que vous allez l'aimer,_ affirma-t-elle, son regard pétillant.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

 _-Mignon ?_

 _-À tomber_ , répliqua-t-elle tout bas, ses joues prenant une teinte délicieusement rouge.

 _-Plus mignon que moi?_ demanda-t-il, taquin.

Son sourire augmenta en voyant le rouge envahir tout son visage. Rose était toujours si simple à faire réagir, c'en était adorable. C'est avec cette pensée en tête que le jeune homme poussa la porte du bureau, prêt à affronter le nouveau dragon.

Ses jambes se figèrent d'elles-mêmes alors que le sang quittait son cerveau : là, à une dizaine de mètres à peine, au milieu d'une foule d'officiers et gradés, se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine. Ses mèches brunes volaient dans tous les sens, la tentative de leur propriétaire de les soumettre à coup de gel un échec évident.

Le nouveau venu discutait avec le sergent Jones, les yeux de Martha brillant alors qu'elle répondait avec animation au général.

 _-John_ ?

La foule se tourna vers lui, les yeux de son amant s'écarquillant alors qu'il le reconnaissait.

 _-Jack_ ?

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de ce dernier, avant qu'il ne referme la porte d'un coup de pied, sa démarche féline alors qu'il se rapprochait de son nouveau chef.

 _-Capitaine Jack Harkness, responsable de l'aviation,_ indiqua-t-il en le saluant, mais son regard espiègle contrecarrait son sérieux.

Son interlocuteur roula des yeux, avant de secouer la main.

 _-Général John Smith. Ne me saluez pas, je déteste qu'on me salue._

 _-Vraiment ?_ ronronna Jack en se rapprochant, fermant la distance entre eux.

 _-Vraiment,_ grogna John, ses yeux chocolat le mettant au défi d'en dire davantage.

 _-Vous vous connaissez?_ demanda Martha, son regard faisant la navette entre eux alors qu'un sentiment de gêne terrible la saisissait.

Les deux hommes lui prêtèrent à peine attention, oubliant le reste du groupe alors qu'ils se fixaient, leurs yeux en disant davantage qu'ils ne pouvaient le dire à voix haute en cet instant.

 _-Le capitaine et moi nous sommes déjà rencontrés,_ répondit finalement très sobrement John, un sourire étirant ses lèvres en même temps que Jack.

Décidant qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas en savoir davantage, Martha se détourna, retournant avec ses collègues alors que les deux hommes échangeaient un léger sourire. Autour d'eux, les conversations reprirent précipitamment, le brouhaha cependant incapable de cacher les regards lancés au duo.

 _-Vous savez certainement comment mettre directement dans l'ambiance, général,_ murmura Jack, taquin, s'attirant un roulement de yeux.

 _-Vous dites quoique ce soit.._

 _-Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard, tout le monde nous a entendus,_ répliqua le capitaine. _Attendez quinze minutes et toute la base fera des hypothèses sur nous._

 _-Génial,_ grommela l'intéressé.

Jack pouffa. John comme général ? Oh, cela allait être grandiose.

 _-J'aurai dû savoir que tu étais militaire.. La manière dont tu m'as retourné.._

 _-Jack,_ grogna son compagnon. _C'est déjà assez gênant, merci de ne pas en rajouter !_

 _-Non, c'est à mourir de rire_ , rétorqua le capitaine. _Comment je suis sensé t'appeler général ?_

 _-Docteur._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Docteur. Docteur John Smith. Général n'est qu'un grade. Je suis un docteur,_ répliqua l'autre homme en le fixant, sa posture déjà droite s'accentuant alors qu'il réaffirmait son titre.

Jack sentit un nouveau sourire naitre sur ses lèvres. Secouant la tête, il lui tendit la main.

 _-Enchanté de vous connaître, Docteur. Capitaine Jack Harkness._

Le Docteur saisit sa main, la serrant fermement.

 _-Docteur John Smith. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, capitaine. Je pense que nous allons passer des moments très intéressants ensemble._

 _-Je le pense aussi,_ confirma Jack, son regard pétillant.

Le sourire du Docteur augmenta. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient glorieux.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
